


Down by the Riverside

by rabidsamfan



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Book 4: Broken Homes, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people don't know things until they try to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down by the Riverside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samskeyti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samskeyti/gifts).



“I owe you an apology,” Peter said, as we sat in the Jag, watching the Barrier being taken through its monthly maintenance ritual. “Or at least an explanation.”  
“That would be nice,” I said, although I suspected that it wouldn’t be nice at all.

“I made a rule not to sleep with anyone more magical than me.”

“A rule? Or a guideline?” 

“An excuse.” He wouldn’t take his eyes off the river. “At first it was just a way to catch my breath. But then, it was a reason not to sleep with Leslie. One which didn’t have anything to do with me failing to save her properly. And a reason not to sleep with you, because I can’t give myself to the river – not yet – maybe not ever.”

“Why not?”

“I’m a policeman. A sworn constable. And an apprentice. I made promises that I need to keep. Nightingale can’t do it all on his own, not with the magic coming back and the faceless man – and Leslie – out there. Besides my mum and dad are still there, still needing a son. It’s different for you – you were in the water and Mama Thames found you. For me it would be a choice. Except all that – that’s an excuse too.”

“An excuse for what?”

A tear escaped before he could blink it back. “Beverly, you’re beautiful, but the last woman I slept with killed herself. I really don’t want you finding out that it was the beginning of a trend.”


End file.
